Decepciones
by Jane-BallyCastle
Summary: Hola, soy nueva aquí, compréndanme please¡¡¡Este sería mi primer fic, espero que les guste el comienzo es aburrido pero después se pone Sentimientos en duda:amor,odio,rencor,duda,cariño,temor?¡¡una bonita relación rota x... entra y averigualo
1. Decepciones

_**Decepciones**_

La silueta de un muchacho de ojos esmeralda y pelo azabache se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca del bosque prohibido, debido a un día recontra caluroso, y su rostro mostraba incertidumbre y mil pensamientos en su cabeza que buscaban el motivo del dolor en su corazón .

_**Por que lo hizo?!!!... Estaba dolida?!!!... le hice algo malo?!!!**__ …_ -Pensaba Harry –

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? FLASH BACK ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

El profesor Horace Slughorn (Profesor de pociones) entregó las pruebas para que la corrigieran en su cuaderno cada uno.

Harry estaba feliz Por haber conseguido "E" (Extraordinario) en su paso, Ron también estaba contento con su "A" (Aceptable), y los dos comenzaron a hacer su corrección para acabar y no tener tareas para practicar un poco de Quidditch. Harry y Ginny estaban conversando ya que él acabó su corrección y Ginny que hubo un accidente en su clase y como no tenía que hacer los mandaron con 6to año de Gryffindor.En eso Hermione se aproxima:

_Harry me podrías prestar tu prueba para revisar la mía_ –dijo Hermione-

_  
Toma, pero me la pasas rapidito por favor_- dijo Harry -

_Ok, pero esto está mal, le voy a decir al profesor Slughorn_ –dijo Hermione-

_Dame entonces, dame mi prueba es mía!!!!!!!!_ –dijo Harry-

_No seas así, es la nota de Harry no la tuya_ –dijo Ginny (Apoyando claramente a Harry por más que Hermione sea su amiga)

_Hermione no puedes hacer eso_ -dijo Ron –

Hermione rápidamente soltó la prueba y enojada se fue a hablar con el profesor Slughorn. Después de treinta segundos el profesor llamó a Harry a su escritorio para hablar con él:

_Si profesor me equivoqué y me ha puesto visto bueno, pero iba a venir pero se me adelantó Hermione_ –dijo Harry-

_Entonces le Bajaré tres puntos: dos porque la respuesta está mal y uno porque no vino a tiempo para corregir esa nota _– dijo el Profesor Slughorn-

Harry en ese momento se sentó en su sitio muy enojado y dolido porque no pensaba en esa reacción de su mejor amiga

_¿Qué pasó?_ –dijo Ron-

Y Harry le comenzó a explicar todo a Ron

_Es una atorrante, lo hizo porque tenías mayor nota que ella y ella siempre quiere estar en todas_ _y ser la mejor_ ¡Sabelotodo!–dijo Ron

_Eso no es el problema es_ ….. –dijo Harry

_¿Es qué?!!!_ –dijo Ron

_Es que lo que más me duele es que no me haya dado una razón convincente de sus acciones_ –dijo Harry

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? FIN DEL FLASH BACK ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Cuando cayó la noche Harry se encontraba dormitado y tuvo que irse a dormir para despejar su mente.

Al día siguiente:

Harry se despertó muy temprano debido a una pesadilla (lo común en harry) y Ron como siempre seguía durmiendo y roncando.

Harry fue a darse una ducha caliente para relajar sus músculos, después de cambiarse bajó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor para acabar con la tarea de pociones que le dejó el profesor Horace Slughorn, cinco minutos después apareció Ron siempre con su cara de sueño y hambre, bajando con Harry a desayunar al gran Comedor, cada uno con sus respectivas mochilas, listos para ir a clases.

Después de llenar sus bodegas (barrigas) fueron a la clase del profesor Binns (profesor de Historia de Magia), donde fueron los primeros en entrar; después llegó Hermione

_Hola Ron¡¡ Como estas??_ – dijo Hermione- (abrazando al pelirrojo con euforia)

Hermione lista para saludar a Harry como siempre lo hacía, vio que Harry se dirigía afuera del salón como si estuviera esquivándola, pero vio una cabellera roja como el fuego cerca de ese pelo azabache y descubrió que Harry salió para hablar con Ginny, pero por la cabeza de Harry corría un pensamiento en ese momento

_**Uff por poquito, gracias Ginny, todavía no puedo afrontarla**_ –pensó Harry

_Hola Ginny ¿Cómo estás?-_ dijo Harry

_Hola , Bien y ¿tú?_ –dijo Ginny

_Mas o menos, ya sabes, por lo de ayer_ – dijo Harry

_Ahhhhhh, Bueno voy a ubicarme en un sitio_ - dijo Ginny

_Ok, pero van a seguir con nosotros haciendo clases??_- dijo Harry

_Si, eso nos dijo la profesora McGonagall por un tiempo indefinido_- dijo Ginny

_Ok, después seguimos conversando_- dijo Harry- _Ahhhhh y gracias_

En la hora del descanso, Ron y Harry estaban paseando y conversando:

_Sigues enojada con Hermione??_ –dijo Ron

_Si y no creo que pueda perdonarla nunca_ -dijo Harry _– estoy muy dolido_

_Pero perdónala, es tu mejor amiga_ – dijo Ron

_Peor pues, si era mi mejor amiga por que lo hizo???_ –dijo Harry

_Ahhh no se, pero es un buen punto_ –Dijo Ron

_Bueno hablemos de otra cosa, porque eso me trae malos recuerdos_ –dijo Harry


	2. La Fiesta

**Capítulo 2: LA FIESTA**

Durante el resto de la tarde, decidieron dar un paseo y seguir conversando (De: Quidditch, chicas, juegos muggles, chicas, ajedrez mágico y que creen ustedes más chicas.)

Llegó la hora de almorzar y ni su amigo Harry, ni su amiga castaña que se encontraba conversando con Lavender en la Sala Común de Gryffindor tenían hambre, pero al notar la presencia del moreno, las chicas decidieron acompañar a Ron al Gran Comedor para comer algo.

Llegando al Gran Comedor Ron se encontró con Luna Lovegood, quien traía con ella una gran bolsa negra en la mano izquierda.

_Hola Luna –dijo Ron (sin esperarse un abrazo de la presente)_

_Hola –dijo Luna (dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo que no le sorprendió para nada)_

_¿Cómo estás?- dijo Ron _

_Bien y ¿tú? –respondió Luna _

_Más o menos -dijo Ron- es que me falta mi postre_

_Tú siempre pensando en comida –dijo Luna (riéndose como Lunática)_

_Ja, ja, hablando de comida, ¿qué es lo que llevas en esa bolsa?, que está chorreando sangre –dijo Ron_

_Es carne cruda para los thestrals –dijo Luna-ahh y antes que preguntes algo sobre ellos, sólo los podemos ver las personas que han visto la muerte_

_Ahh.-dijo Ron- Nos vemos después tengo que buscar a Harry _

Saliendo Ron del Gran Comedor con su torta de chocolate en la mano, vio a Harry riéndose de la cara que tenía Ron, ya que repentinamente Ginny le dio una gran mordida a la torta que llevaba Ron, después de ese trauma para Ron, Ginny se despidió de los dos muchachos porque debía ir a cambiarse.

Los dos amigos comenzaron a hacer planes para la tarde como que el nuevo capitán entrenase a su nuevo guardián principiante (Harry a Ron) después de lograr 20 anotaciones de 30 tiros, tuvieron que ir a bañarse y cambiar para poder jugar una pequeña partida de ajedrez mágico y era obvio que Ron siempre ganaba.

Al día siguiente el profesor Slughorn en su clase mencionó algo sobre una fiesta, organizada por el mismo profesor para todos los alumnos de 5to y 6to año de Gryffindor, pero el traje era etiqueta.

Harry y Ron se cambiaron para ir a la fiesta y ver chicas, pero uno de ellos no quería encontrarse con una cierta castaña de ojos grandes y ámbares, que hacía que a Harry se le cruzaran muchos sentimientos a la vez (odio, cariño, rencor, buenos recuerdos, desconcierto, sufrimiento, duda, etc.) y pensar que fueron amigos desde pequeños, claro que con Ron formaban el TRÍO DORADO de Hogwarts.

Llegando a la fiesta, una niña hermosa, se pelo negro, con un vestido turquesa, pegado y escotado y poseía unos labios carnosos, robaron la mirada de Harry, que al verla reconoció una cabellera larga y roja como el fuego a su lado y sin pensarlo mucho le otorgó un abrazo en forma de saludó y Ginny le correspondió el abrazo.

Después de ese espontáneo abrazo, Harry se dio cuenta que entre las participantes de la conversación se encontraba Luna, que después de ser saludada por Harry con un cálido beso en la mejilla, recibió muy bien a Ron como siempre; también se encontraba la castaña que no deseaba ver, y la pelinegra que reía por la repentina actuación de Harry.

Ginny al observar la mirada de Harry hacia su amiga pelinegra no dudó ni por un minuto en presentar a la muchacha:

_Harry ella es Ximena, mi compañera –dijo Ginny_

Y Harry como todo un caballero tomó con delicadez su mano y la beso, después con un gesto de reverencia (de un sirviente a su reina) dijo:

_Harry Potter a sus órdenes, preciosa –dijo el pelinegro_

La muchacha se sonrojó levemente

_Ximena__ Hemingway –dijo la pelinegra_

En esos momentos pasaban muchas preguntas por la cabeza de Hermione

¿Por qué no me saludó?, ¿seguirá enojado conmigo? ¿Por qué? –pensaba Hermione- que se cree esa

Saliendo de la mente de Hermione, que a veces llega a aturdir (¡Sabelotodo!), seguimos un ratito con el protagonista de este FIC: Harry Potter quien se encontraba conversando amenamente con Ximena

_Y ¿de donde eres? –pregunto Harry_

_Soy de Londres -respondió Ximena_

_Yo también –dijo Harry- y ¿de que casa eres?_

_Yo soy de Gryffindor –dijo Ximena –y tú también ¿no?, niño que sobrevivió _

_Sí tienes razón hermosura- dijo Harry, sonrojándose y al mismo tiempo Ximena _

_¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó Harry tímidamente_

_Sí –respondió Ximena – ya me estaba aburriendo de estar parada_

_Entonces disculpa por aburrirte con mi charla_ –dijo Harry- agachando la cabeza y volteándose para dejarla sola, pero en eso sintió unas manos posarse en sus hombros y un susurro al oído

_No es por eso, sino que ya llevaba un buen rato parada, conversando con las muchachas –dijo Ximena - ven vamos a bailar_, y jalo del brazo a Harry hacia al centro de la pista, después de darle un beso en la mejilla y decirle al oído _¡Disculpas_!

Al llegar las 2.00 de la madrugada y pasarla se podría decir BOMBA con Ximena, hubo un imprevisto: Ron estaba demasiado borracho para poder caminar y entonces de repente cometió una locura, la cual fue besar a……..

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**Notas de autora:**

Mandenmé reviews por favor para poder decidir a que chica quieren que Ron bese: a ¿Hermione? o ¿Luna? Y así realizar el 3er Capítulo.

Díganme que les pareció este capítulo pero no sean muy duros soy principiante .

Besos y abrazos

Te-LaNzO-rAyItO


	3. ¿Errores? Y declaraciones

Solo apto para mayores de 18 años, este capítulo el comienzo está subidito de tono, no se asusten

**Capítulo 3.- ¿Errores? Y declaraciones**

Hermione. Si besó a Hermione (tenía trago encima, ¡¿Qué esperaban!?)

Hermione al comienzo trató de despegarse de Ron, quien se sujetaba de su cintura para no permitirle soltarse de él, poco después Hermione se dejó llevar por aquel beso que Ron intensificó, explorando la boca de su acompañante con su lengua.

Mientras que ellos se olvidaban del mundo, Luna apreciaba ese repugnante acto muy enojada, donde cometió su primera locura de la noche: jaló al pelirrojo del saco del terno, tratando de separarlo de Hermione, pero no lo lograba, debido a que la castaña se sostenía de Ron por el cuello y se aferraba más a su cintura.

Por otra parte Harry le llevaba un vaso de ponche, para él y Ximena.

Después de beber sus ponches muy rápidamente, por el deplorable espectáculo que estaba dando de amigo y su ex –amiga, decidió ayudar a Luna, ya que la rubia, le hacía sentir unas cosas extrañas, que desconocía, ya que solo tenía ojos para Ximena.

Luna y Harry llegaron a separar a los dos tortolitos, y Harry que sostenía a su amigo para que no se cayera, se fue a despedir:

_No te preocupes Luna, yo lo llevaré_ – dijo Harry

Y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, pero debido al peso que ejercía su amigo pelirrojo sobre sus hombros, rozó los labios de Luna de casualidad, que Harry notó, pero no dijo nada. Por otro lado Luna estaba distraída, pensando en otras cosas (Hablar muy seriamente con Hermione, que al recibir una mirada de la rubia, salió corriendo a su habitación)

Harry también se despidió de Ximena

_Después nos vemos… bonita _–le susurró Harry en el oído

La muchacha al escucharlo se sonrojó, y Harry le dio un beso en su mejilla, dejándola aún más sonrojada.

Jalando a su alto y pelirrojo amigo al llegar a su cama cayó inconsciente (mejor dicho dormido), mientras que nuestro pelinegro amigo recordaba con mucha alegría todo lo que le había sucedido esa noche, en especial de una cierta pelinegra, de labios carnosos, vestido turquesa pegado, llamada Ximena (su princesa de la noche- pensó) y Harry por fin volvió a soñar cosas lindas, después de muchos años de pesadillas horribles.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó aproximadamente a las 6.30 de la madrugada, y para despejar su mente se fue a ver el amanecer al lago, y para su sorpresa se encontró que no estaba solo, sino en la orilla del lago se encontraban tres siluetas: una pelirroja, una castaña y una pelinegra que causó un repentino vuelco al corazón de Harry, pero Harry no solo se dio cuenta de eso sino de que se encontraban en una amena charla, la cual fue interrumpida por el muchacho, debido al abrazo efusivo que ejerció sobre Ginny, después saludó a Ximena con un beso en la mejilla de la muchacha. Por otra parte la castaña se quedé con la mejilla estirada levemente, pero el pelinegro ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada porque esta se encontraba con otro otra persona (Ximena)

_Hola Ximena ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?_- dijo Harry

_Hola, si dime_ –dijo Ximena

_Podríamos conversar…a solas_- dijo Harry

_Si_ - respondió Ximena – _un ratito chicas ya regreso_

_OK –_dijeron las chicas

_¿Me puedes dar un abrazo? _– dijo Harry

_Sí, no hay problema, como eres mi amigo_ –dijo Ximena

_Gracias, lo necesitaba_ – comenzó a decir Harry, levantando la voz para que una cierta castaña escuchara dijo- _de una verdadera amiga_

_¿Me puedes hacer otro favor?-_ dijo Harry

_Y ahora que deseas, con tal que no sea nada mal_o -dijo Ximena, apenándose un poco por el comentario, ya que sabía que Harry era demasiado caballero para hacer algo indebido

_Bueno, no creo que un beso sea mal_o- dijo Harry

_¿Cómo que un beso?_ –dijo Ximena enojándose y ruborizándose, poco a poco

_Sí un beso_ –comenzó a decir Harry, provocando un estremecimiento por parte de la pelinegra – _pero en la mejilla, por supuesto _

_Ahh, no hay problema_ –dijo Ximena dándole un beso en la mejilla de Harry

_Pero eso no era lo que venía a decirte_ –dijo Harry, armándose de valor, para poder formular muy bien una pregunta en su cabeza

_¿Me dejas que te abrace?_ –dijo Harry para prepara terreno con la muchacha

_Bueno, te dejo pero si tu haces algo por mi_ –dijo Ximena

_Cualquier cosa_ – dijo Harry

_Que me dejes de tratar como una reina_ - dijo Ximena

_Pero si lo eres_ - dijo Harry, mientras que la pelinegra se sonrojaba – _pero como tu quieras preciosa_

_Pero que persistente ¿no?_ –dijo Ximena

_Siempre, nadie me lo quita_ –dijo Harry (riéndose con la muchacha)

_Dime una cosa_ – dijo Ximena

_Que _–dijo Harry

_Tienes otra pregunta, Harry_ –dijo Ximena_- es que tengo que volver con las chicas_

_Sí _–comenzó a decir Harry

_Entonces ¿cuál?_-dijo Ximena

_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_ – dijo Harry

_Bueno_ -dijo Ximena_- no sé que decirte Harry_

_Sólo di que SÍ, por favor_ –dijo Harry

_Sí…_-comenzó diciendo Ximena y Harry se alegró, pero siguió hablando _– quisiera decirte, pero no puedo, es que soy muy niña todavía además dentro de dos semanas y media, es mi cumpleaños número 14 _

_Es decir, que soy mayor que tú por un año y dos semanas y media_ - dijo Harry

_¿Sí?, no sabía, lo siento no tengo tu regalo_ –dijo Harry

_No te preocupes, pero te digo una cosa, que el mejor regalo de cumpleaños fue haberte conocido_- dijo Harry- _y ¿Te digo otra cosa?_

_Cual –_dijo Ximena

_De que soy_… -comenzó a decir Harry buscando una palabra adecuada para terminar su frase

_Que ¿eres gay?_ – pregunto algo deprimida Ximena

_No, nada que ver_ – dijo Harry –sino _de que soy perseverante para conseguir lo que quiera y con lo que me gusta_-(sonrojándose Ximena)- _y tú me gustas demasiado_

Harry levantó el rostro a la muchacha y le dio un corto beso, en los labios, que no respondió, solo se quedó petrificada. Pero por otro lado que Hermione y Ginny observaron y se voltearon rápidamente para fingir que conversaban, debido al regreso de sus amigos.

Harry llevaba un rostro entre alegre y triste, mientras que la pelinegra llevaba la cabeza agacha por lo del repentino ¿beso?

Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba las otras chicas, Harry se despidió de Ginny con un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro en la mejilla, después hizo lo mismo con Ximena, pero en vez de darle un beso en la mejilla lo depositó en la cuarta parte de sus carnosos labios, lo que conllevó al sonrojamiento de Ximena y produjo unas cuantas risillas y la pronta huída de Harry.

Después de que Harry saliera corriendo, las muchachas se quedaron conversando

_Y dime Ximena_ –dijo Ginny

_¡Que!_ – dijo Ximena

_Como ¡Que!_ -dijo Ginny

_¡Que! de ¡Que!_ dijo Ximena

_Cuéntanos que ocurrió cuando Harry te llamó a un lado, para no escucharlos_ -dijo Ginny

_Ah, nada, solo me pidió algunos favores_ - dijo Ximena (recordando la plática que tuvo con Harry hace unos minutos)

_¿Qué favores?_ – preguntó la pelirroja con mucha curiosidad

_Bueno, de que si me podía abrazar y besar en la mejilla_ –dijo Ximena

_¿Nada más?_ - preguntó sarcásticamente Hermione

_Aparte de que ….si_ .. –comenzó tímidamente Ximena

_Cuéntanos_ –dijo Ginny

_Bueno de que siqueríasersunvia_ –dijo Ximena, lo más rápido que pudo

_¿Qué? ¿Si querías ser su novia? – _dijo Hermione_ – no que era bastante tímido con las chicas, se nota bastante_-(aplicando el tono sarcástico que volvía a utilizar)

_No sé –_dijo Ximena_ – tú lo conoces mejor que yo _

_Pero ¡Qué le dijiste!_ - dijo Ginny

_Bueno, le dije que era muy chica y que no estaba lista, debido a que recién lo había conocido ayer_ –dijo sinceramente Ximena

_Sí mucho, conocido ayer y hoy besándose ¿no?- _dijo Hermione

_No, nada que ver –_dijo Ximena (subiéndole los colores a la cara)

_Si, como no_- dijo Hermione_ – lamentablemente lo vimos_

_Pero no pasó nada, solo me dio un piquito y ¿estás celos? –_dijo Ximena

_Yo, celosa, si solo es mi amigo – _dijo Hermione defendiéndose

_Tu amigo, qué graciosa, si ni siquiera te saluda o mira_ –dijo Ximena

_Pero….pero….-_comenzaba a refutar a Ximena

_Mejor no digas nada_ –dijo Ximena

_Cállate tú o si no_- dijo Hermione

_¿Me pegarás o hechizarás?_ - dijo Ximena

_Talvez-_ dijo Hermione (llevando su mano a su bolsillo donde se encontraba su varita, para…..)

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

Notas de autora

Para averiguarlo lean el 4to capítulo

Bye

Besos

Te-LaNzO-rAyItO


	4. Sufriendo se aprende

Como todos sabemos, en la vida para madurar necesitamos sufrir, las estupideces que una persona comete tienen un precio y es muy caro.

**Capítulo 4.- Sufriendo se aprende **

_**¿Me pegarás o hechizarás?**_** - dijo Ximena**

_**Talvez-**_** dijo Hermione (llevando su mano a su bolsillo donde se encontraba su varita, para…..) **_**(Parte del anterior capítulo)**_

Sacar su pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas que comenzaron a surcar por sus mejillas, debido a que las palabras de Ximena le dolieron, pues eran ciertas aunque Hermione no lo quería aceptar.

Hermione salió corriendo al baño de las chicas reflexionando sobre lo que le había dicho Ximena, dándose cuenta de la verdad:

♣ De que Harry estaba muy dolido por lo ocurrido en el salón de pociones, días atrás.

♣ Que quizás Harry nunca la perdonaría, porque el pelinegro era muy rencoroso

♣ Era rencoroso por su infancia desdichada, por falta de amor y que ahora lo quería conseguir (♥ Ximena♥), Hermione le partió el corazón, en el cual había un pequeño vacío el cuál le dolía más que su cicatriz cuando Voldemort estaba enojado.

Cuando ocurrió lo de la clase de pociones Harry prefería morir a manos de Voldemort o hasta en las de Draco, a aceptar que su amiga de la infancia lo haya traicionado o mejor dicho: "HERIDO" y cuando entró al baño gritó "¡Porqué tiene razón, nunca aprendí a aceptar mis errores!"

Mientras que Ximena se quedó a conversar con Ginny sobre la reacción de la castaña ante las verdades que se avecinaron.

Después de unas cuatro horas Ron despertó, pero tenía una resaca horrible , la cual el sólo la quitaba engullendo todo lo que había en el Gran Comedor, donde se encontró a su pelinegro amigo algo distraído, y lo notó porque Harry jugaba con su comida, pero no la comía.

_Hola Harry –_saludó Ron sacando a Harry de su trance

_Ahh, hola Ron- _saludó Harry

¿Cómo estás?-_ preguntó Ron _

_No se –_respondió Harry_- Y tú ¿Cómo estás? _

_Mal_- comenzó diciendo Ron_ –esta maldita resaca que no me deja en paz y…_

_Y ¡que! –_Dijo Harry

_Es que no se como explicártelo –_dijo Ron pensando en sus siguientes palabras_ – es que siento que ayer hice algo que no se, pero no me acuerdo_

_Ahh, ya sé a lo que te refieres –_Dijo Harry con una sonrisa rara

_Ahh, ¿Si? – _dijo Ron_ – Dime!!!_

_Es que sientes así, porque ayer tú besasteis a..- _dijo Harry y fue interrumpido por Ron

_A ¿Luna? –_dijo Ron_ – no puedo creerlo y ella ¿me correspondió?_

_Bueno no que..- _dijo Harry y de nuevo fue interrumpido por Ron

_Ya sabía, nunca lo hará, con razón me siento fatal.. _dijo Ron y fue interrumpido ahorapor su amigo

_¡Ron! ¡CÁLMATE! _– dijo Harry casi gritando

_¡Que? – _dijo Ron

_Tú no besaste a Luna, tu besaste a Hermione –_Dijo Harry

_¿Qué? –_dijo Ron sobresaltándose_ – Sí que estaba ebrio _

_Sí, mucho _–dijo Harry escondiendo su risa_ – pero ella sí te correspondió _

_¿Serio? – _preguntó Ron curioso

_Si, hasta no te soltaba, bueno ni tú ni ella por más que Luna intentó separarlos, pero después la ayudé y todo se calmó_–dijo Harry

En eso entró Hermione, pero Ron estaba tan sorprendido por lo que Harry le había dicho sobre lo de ayer que no la sintió

_Sí que estaba ebrio –_dijo Ron sin saber que la castaña estaba atrás, pero ni Harry le dijo nada y lo dejo que terminara de hablar_ – Besar a Hermione, es lo peor que me podía pasar, ni me lo imagino y si lo hago hasta me da asco _(tomando un poco del jugo de calabaza)

Y entonces escuchó unos sollozos provenientes detrás de su espalda y decidió voltear, cuando lo hizo recibió tal bofetón que le volteó la cara.

Después regresó la mirada hacia el lugar proveniente de la cachetada y observó una cabellera castaña esfumarse en la puerta y todas las miradas fijas en él, que poco a poco se retiraron de su objetivo para mirar los postres que aparecieron en cada mesa

_Gracias_ –le dijo el pelinegro al pelirrojo

_¿Por qué?_ –dijo Ron

_Porque quería hacerla sufrir y no encontraba como, pero tú lo hicisteis_ –dijo Harry- _Por eso muchas gracias_

_Ahh, ¿Por lo que te hizo? _–preguntó Ron

_Si _–dijo Harry con la misma sonrisa rara que demostraba odio, rencor y risa unidos a ese gesto medio diabólico

Pero ¿cuando la perdonarás? -dijo con curiosidad Ron

_No creo que pueda durante algún tiempo y termina de comer para salir a practicar Quidditch y relajarme de lo que pasó en la madrugada_ –dijo Harry volviéndose a deprimir

_¿qué pasó! –_dijo Ron

_Bueno es una larga historia Ron –_dijo Harry_ – y prefiero contártela cuando estemos solos _

_OK, -_dijo Ron engullendo todo_ – vámonos_

Paseando por el campo de Quidditch con sus ropas, Harry agarró la Quaffle para poder practicar con Ron

_Bueno, es que me le declaré a Ximena –_dijo Harry a Ron, que se sorprendió tanto que se dejó meter dos goles

_Oe ¿qué? –_dijo Ron

_Sí, si quieres te lo deletreo-_dijo harry_ – m-e /l-e/ h-e / d-e c-l-_

_Ya sé, pero ¿en serio? –_dijo Ron

_Sí Ron – _dijo Harry_ – y después la besé _

_¿¿Quééééééeé??? –se alarmó Ron _

_Si, aproveché y la besé –_comenzó a decir Harry_ –pero ella me dijo que no podía porque era muy chica para esas cosas _

_Como lo siento amigo –_dijo Ron

_No te preocupes, lo superaré porque tú ya me conoces –_dijo Harry _–soy muy persistente _

_Si, lo sé –_dijo Ron

_¿Y tienes algo planeado? –_preguntó Ron

_Sí, -_Dijo Harry

_Cuéntame –_dijo Ron casi rogando_-por favor_

_Bueno, consiste en…-_comenzó a decir Harry

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

Notas de autora:

Si se quedaron con la duda de que consiste el plan de Harry, todo lo que será capaz de hacer para conseguir el amor de una chica (Ximena)

Para averiguarlo lean el 5to capítulo por fa

Bye

Besos

Te-LaNzO-rAyItO


End file.
